Ultimos recuerdos
by Travis1514
Summary: Los ultimos momentos de Shinji y Kaworu, contados por este, y tambien de como fue su vida antes de conocer a su amor


ULTIMOS RECUERDOS  
  
Shinji and kaworu  
  
Autor: Travis  
  
Me encuentro recostado sobre el pecho de Shinji mientras el dormía; recordando los acontecimientos de aquella noche.  
  
Flash back  
  
Luego de bañarnos juntos y decirle a Shinji lo que siento por el, nos dirigimos hasta el apartamento de Shinji para "poder descansar tranquilamente" ¬¬  
  
Vuelvo enseguida- dijo Shinji mientras se dirigía a la cocina por algo para beber. Al volver me dio una gaseosa, luego se sentó casi del otro lado del sillón, debo admitir que eso me molesto, la primera ves en mi vida que me sentía molesto pero no con Shinji si no el hecho de que se alejara de mi... no lo culpo ya que durante su vida ese tipo de cosas eran comunes para él; alejarse de las personas...  
  
Mientras bebía la gaseosa podía ver su bello rostro ruborizado por mi presencia, podía sentir su corazón latir de felicidad igual que el mío.  
  
También pude sentir sus pensamientos llenos de confusión y miedo por mi presencia... ya que era la primera vez que se enamoraba y no sabia que hacer... ya que ni siquiera sabía que lo estaba...  
  
Una vez terminada mi bebida. Volvimos a iniciar la conversación o debería decir "volví" -Ah muchas gracias amigo - eh... de nada... - Por que estas tan nervioso? - Pregunte. -¡¿Qué... ehh... no, no me siento nervioso... estoy bien!- Respondió con una voz que decía todo lo contrario. En serio entonces ¿Por qué te sentaste lejos de mi?- mientras decía esto me iba acercando hasta el. El no se había dado cuento de lo que había hecho solo hasta que se lo dije y luego de pensarlo un poco yo ya me encontraba muy cerca de él y eso lo puso mas nervioso.  
  
- No tienes nada que temer, yo no tengo intenciones de hacerte daño... al contrario quiero verte sonreír... mientras decía esto tome su mano y la colocaba sobre mi rostro.  
  
Cuando coloque su delicada mano sobre mi rostro pude sentir que todo su cuerpo temblaba al contacto de mi piel.  
  
Ya que Shinji no respondía a mi cariño, tome su otra mano para alentarlo a hacerlo... ya que yo también necesito sentir todo su amor... en toda mi vida jamás había sentido un cariño verdadero de alguien hacia mi... las personas que me cuidaron desde pequeño siempre me temieron al saber de que era un ángel y para ellos yo solo era una herramienta que les serviría para alcanzar sus propósitos. Me pregunto... como es que puedo sonreír todo el tiempo si en verdad yo no conocía la felicidad...  
  
Suavemente deslice sus manos por mi barbilla pasando por mis labios para besar suavemente la punta de sus dedos con ellos... lo hice una... dos... tres... varias veces... para luego continuar por mis mejillas.  
  
Cerré los ojos y apoye mi rostro en sus manos y las sujetaba con fuerza... no quería que nada las apartara de mi rostro... nada... nos quedamos así por mucho tiempo no se cuanto exactamente ya que solo me ocupaba de sentirlo junto a mi.  
  
De pronto solté sus manos y cuando lo hice me miro con un rostro triste y apenado, lo mas seguro es que pensó que eso era una broma pero iba a demostrarle que no lo era... hice que se acostara sobre sofá para luego yo mismo quedar acostado sobre su cuerpo.  
  
Vuelvo a cerrar los ojos para pode escuchar los latidos de su frágil corazón golpeando con fuerza... deslizo mis manos por su cuerpo para abrasarlo deseando que esto nunca acabara.  
  
Pero yo quería más... el deseo de querer besar sus dulces labios me invadieron así que suavemente levante mi rostro para encontrarme con el suyo... Cuando lo hice sentí como mi corazón se acongojaba... tenia los ojos cerrados y de ellos salían lagrimas que surcaban sus mejillas... cuando quise acercarme mas a el me di cuenta que el ya me estaba abrazando... volví a ver su rostro y vi. sus mejillas rojas y una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro...  
  
Fue lo más tierno que había visto en mi vida... hasta ese momento.  
  
Deposite un beso en cada una de sus sonrojadas mejillas para luego besar todo su rostro... su frente, su barbilla y la punta de su nariz para luego besar sus tiernos labios...  
  
En toda mi vida jamás había probado algo mas dulce... ni en cielo... ni el la tierra existía algo que se comparara a ese calor y sabor tan dulce de sus labios...  
  
Al momento de separarnos volví a decirle lo mucho que lo amaba y que deseaba hacerlo feliz.  
  
Gruesas lagrimas salieron de su rostro... me abrazo con fuerza y expulso todo ese veneno que había tenido acumulado por años.  
  
Kaworu yo... yo también te amo... dijo entre lagrimas para luego regalarme una mirada llena de amor que nunca nadie antes había visto y me la dedicaba a mi solo a mi.  
  
No dije nada, pero no importaba... lo único que importa ahora es que estamos juntos... que por un solo instante en nuestras vidas conoceremos el verdadero amor... de la forma más sublime y profunda que se puede hacer...  
  
Empecé a besar sus labios y me correspondía el beso empezó tierno y poco a poco y iba haciendo más apasionado... empecé a descender por su cuello... escuchando sus gemidos a cada caricia a cada beso.  
  
Me separe un momento de el y note que se estaba mordiendo el labio y en ese momento me di cuanta de que el tenia el mismo deseo que pero no se atrevía a decirlo.  
  
Me empecé a quitar la ropa hasta quedar desnudo frente a el... su rostro se enrojeció y incluso pude jurar que sus mejillas quemaban.  
  
Tome su mano y lo lleve hasta su habitación ya que nos seria muy cómodo hacerlo sobre el sofá.  
  
El pobre estaba tan apenado, pero yo me sentía feliz, feliz por que lo tenía para mi, solo para mi.  
  
Al llegar a su cama lo deposite en ella suavemente, me observaba con una mirada tímida pero tierna.  
  
Luego me coloque sobre él, teniendo cuidado de no lastimarlo, empecé a besar sus labios, labios que desde la primera vez que los vi, me produjeron unas ansias inmensas de besarlos. Lentamente fui sacándole la parte de arriba, una vez conseguido empecé a lamer sus tetillas erectas e incluso las mordía suavemente; luego de besar todo su pecho me dirigía a su ombligo para empezar con la labor de besar y lamer deslice mis manos por su espalda y fui sacándole el pantalón y su ropa interior.  
  
Que maravillado a tan maravillosa vista de aquel cuerpo de niño que se iba haciendo el de un hombre... sujete su excitado miembro entre mis manos... tembló de placer por mi contacto y fui aumentando el movimiento. - Ah... Kaworu... AH AHH por favor... no pares.... Shinji estaba a punto de alcanzar el orgasmo pero me detuve a tiempo antes de que eso pasara.  
  
Me coloque en cuatro sobre el nos miramos unos momentos y me di cuenta que ya era tiempo de empezar de nuevo.  
  
Lentamente abrí sus piernas y con la ayuda de mis manos coloque su trasero a la altura de mis cadenas. Lo mire con todo el amor que podía profesar y le dije: Lo haré con cuidado... así que no te preocupes por nada. El asintió con la cabeza y cuando me miembro se encontraba cerca de su entrada caliente y me fui introduciendo lentamente en el.  
  
Gemía de placer a cada embestida que daba, debía ser muy dolorosos ya que estaba con lagrimas en los ojos, cuando ya lo pude penetrar bien emitió un grito mezclado de dolor y placer. Movíamos nuestros cuerpos al mismo ritmo, Shinji ya se había acostumbrado a la sensación y apretaba su fisura para obtener mas placer... una leve capa de sudor bañaba nuestros cuerpos... cada vez las embestidas se iban haciendo mas rápidas y profundas... por un momento pensé que se me iba el alma en ello... Ya no pude mas... me corrí violentamente llenan do todo el interior de su cuerpo con mi esencia.  
  
Salí de el con sumo cuidado y me recosté a su lado, para poder tomar aire, una vez hecho me di cuenta de que Shinji aun no había llegado al orgasmo así que me coloque a la altura de su pene y una vez abajo introduje el miembro de Shinji a mi boca, Shinji estaba nervioso, pero se fue calmado mientras iba lamiendo... su cuerpo se retorcía de placer...empecé a lamer mas rápido para incitarlo de arriba hasta casi sacarlo por completo de mi boca para lamerlo con la punta de mi lengua hasta volver a introducirlo hasta casi ahogarme con el ... sujetaba mi cabeza para que no terminara... pronto Shinji no pudo mas y se corrió en mi boca... mientras terminaba con fuertes espasmos yo tomaba hasta la ultima gota de este...  
  
Una ves hecho me coloque junto a él para abrazarlo... estamos empapados en sudor así que nos cubrimos con las sabanas y luego nos miramos fijamente, nos besamos y nos dijimos cuanto nos amábamos hasta quedarnos dormidos entre caricias.  
  
FIN DEL FLASHBACK  
  
Ahora de vuelta a mi realidad me pregunte si en verdad Shinji es hijo de Gendou y Yui Ikari, dos de los encargados de provocar el segundo impacto, me preguntaba si alguien tan tierno como Shinji podria ser hijo de seres tan crueles.  
  
Que ironía o que crueldad de la vida que yo un ángel un "enemigo" de la humanidad caí rendido ante el amor que nació por un Lilim con quien tendría que luchar por la supervivencia de nuestras especies...  
  
Sabiendo que no volveríamos a estar juntos de estar en este mundo y que muy pronto ambos caeríamos con el corazón destrozado ante la traición y la muerte. Pero no me arrepiento de nada ya que ambos pudimos saber que era el amor realmente antes de que lo peor sucediera... y aun estaremos juntos en nuestros corazones, ya que existimos para estar juntos desde el principio de los tiempos y la muerte no seria un obstáculo ya aunque por muy doloroso que fuera la separación nos encontramos una ves mas y lo volveríamos a hacer con nuestros últimos recuerdos de felicidad infinita en la tierra sin culpas... rencores ni mucho menos arrepentimientos... por siempre...  
  
Fin  
  
Notas del autor:  
  
Pues bien este es el primer fic que escribo y que logro acabar satisfecho ya que yo lo había terminado hace tiempo, pero no estaba satisfecho con mi trabajo... nnU "Soy algo indeciso" así que leí mucho otros fics de diferentes autores y así pude inspirarme para poder mejorarlo.  
  
Cualquier duda comentario o criticas por favor enviarlo a Fkaworuhotmail.com 


End file.
